Demon Hunter
by Nick Floyd
Summary: Demon hunter Odette, goes to the underworld to confront Darius, but instead gets sucked in, and her world is turned upside down, and everything that she thought she knew would be proved wrong.


**Hey, my name is Nick, and THIS IS MINE!!! No one has ever done this before.**

Demon Hunter

By: Nick Floyd

Prolouge

Odette stood out in her garden, with a pair of scissors in her hand, snipping roses.

There were two bushes, one the purest white, and the other, black as night, where she stood now doing her daily chore.

She dropped another black 5rose onto the ground. Ever since she started the ritual a year ago Odette snipped roses foe every cashually she'd created orotherwise.

She was the hunter. A force of good with a vengance for what they did to her all those years ago.

They were the demons that she fought to destrot every night.

By day, she was Odette high school senior, going to graduate at the top of her class, but at night, after the sun dissapeared below the horizon, she was Odette, huntress of the night, out there to slay everyone who'd done her wrong.

Odette then chopped off a single red rose, the roses only used for the people closest to her heart. The red rose cut for the person that was killed in cold blood so long ago.

Again, Odette thought, I am the huntress, and I will have my revenge on every one you.

With that, she turned and went inside to prepare for the next night.. A night closer to her goal. Anight closer to her biggest kill.

The scroll dictated her destiny, but it never said she couldn't have her own warped fun along the way.

Odette bent and scooped up a black rose out of the small pile.

This rose was for Ofellus, a upper level demon who was affiliated with Darius, the dark lord who murdered her mother in cold blood.

Darius, the same dark lord who'd murdered her mother when he ws still in his child state. The very same demon lord who, afterkilling her mother, looked upon her as a young babe in her old fashioned cradle and knew that in the future he would have her.

The scroll was then brought to be stored for her at a later date, until she was ready.

If Odette could defeat Darius, kill him like he did her mother, she'd be free. Her destiny, and life would be hers to rule.

Coming back to her present reality, Odette started at the inky, onyx blach rose in her hand.

Time to finish the ritual, Odette thought as she went into the house. Odette walked through the hallways that led her to her kitchen. This kitchen could make any magical being drool. Wizards, witches, elves, nymphs, leprechans, ogres, and yes, even demons and their lords. Something in this kitchen could entice anyone.

Odette boiling her speacialy purified water for her potion. While the water started boiled Odette started pulling petals and leaves off the rose leaving the thorns for last.

Odette gathered the leaves and petals, and threw them into the pot, so the essence would come out. Taking the stem with the thorns still intact, Odette pressed one of the thorns into the tip of her index finger, pressure building until the thorn pierced through her still tender skin.

A crimson red drop welled to the surface, dangling her finger over the pot, Odette let the blood drop.

Coupled with Ofellus' blood it could bring Darius out for Odettes opportunity to strike. Pulling the small vile of Ofellus' blood out of her pouch, shepoured that into the pot.

Even if Darius could resist a minions blood calling, he couldn't resist the blood of the woman bound to him for eternity.

Finishing the potion, Odette carefully poured it into the small potion bottle, she then walked over to the fresh summoning circle that had been drawn earlier, but left unfinished for this purpose.

Grabbing her chalk, Odette got down on alll fours drawing in the rest of the circle and sealing it with blood from her recently pricked finger.

"Ofellus, Omellus, Lemien, Sartona, Saxon, Bartellus, Catlamus, Peferellus, and Forhes. Bring forth Darius, your lord, the one I seek.", Odette said finishing the incantation, and throwing in her potion.

If it worked this time, Odette would be free by the end of the night. If it didn't Odette would be doing this again with another demon.

As Odette thought, the circle began to glow. Hope rising in her chest, Odette waited.

Chapter 1

The summoning circle continued to glow, as it called forth one of the demons.

Ofellus was the first lower level demon within Darius' realm that Odette had defeated. If Odette didn't summon Darius now, Odette would have to work her way through the ranks.

"Even in death I couldn't escape you.", a familiar voice said on a snarl.

"In death, huh? If only we could get so lucky. Besides you demonsare like cockroaches. You live through anything.", Odette said hope fleeing her, like air from a balloon.

"I don't hjave to explain myself to a little witch like you.", Ofellus said, anger rising in his voice. This was the only thing that Odette actually liked about demons. they were easily provoked and if she wished, Odette could dispell of them if by any miniscule chance got out hand.

"Little. I'm hurt. I'll have you know I'm all of five foot onne. Besides the smaller I am, the easier it would it will be to exterminate you all.", Odette said keeping her expierienced cool.

The now spirit demon let loose a bone chilling growl. the hackles risingon the back of Odette's neck began to rise. Knowing that things were begining to get out of hand. Odette said the incantationthat would send him back to where he came.

The spirit was gone, but Odete wasn't torn apart inside, considering that the ritual had failed again.

Turning on her foot, she marched out of the kitchen. Heading towards the master bedroom, Odette went to washthe stench of rotting flesh off her skin.

Upon flicking the light switch, illuminationfilled the enormous room. Mrs. McNeilmanaged to keep the house immaculate, despite Odette's after school 'job'. After school her time would be devoted to defeating Darius. She'd never need a job, Odette had a bank account with an impressive sum, an account that would put Batman to shame.

Odette released her black and red streaked mane from the braid that encased it. She leaned in to look at her icy blue that were blood shot from the sulfer in the summoning circle and the long hours.

Asharp sting 9more like a stabbing pain) in her shoulder drew her thoughts away from her worn appearance.

Odette turned away from the mirror so she could see the laceration better. This happened so often that it was routine. Odette would get hurt on levels much worse than paper cuts and forget about it.

The cut wasn't very wide, but it was long and jagged. The blood that had managed to seep from the wound had dried, and the cut would be healed be morning. Her body was so used to taking beating that she healed quickly.

Stripping off her black pants and torn black shirt, Odette turned on the warm water and let the problems wash away temporarily like the dirt, grime, and blood on her skin.


End file.
